munroskylearchambersfandomcom-20200213-history
Munro Chambers
'Munro Chambers' was born on July 29 1990 in Newmarket, Ontario, Canada. His first job was a McDonald's commercial when he was 8 years old. He has an identical twin brother named Thomas, as well as a younger brother named Michael (born on May 4th, 1994). He is best known for his character Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy on Degrassi, as well as for his role as Wilder on "The Latest Buzz". He has worked with Aislinn Paul on the set of "Murder in the Hamptons" (they played twins) before co-starring with her (as her boyfriend) in Degrassi. He and his identical twin brother Thomas Chambers played the twins Sandy and Dennys in the movie "A Wrinkle In Time". Munro also filmed a few episodes of "The Latest Buzz" with his brother Thomas, who guest starred as prince Chase and as his clone. He is a fan of Jim Carrey, and a few of his favorite TV shows include "Lost", "Family Guy", and "The Office". He went to high school with Charlotte Arnold, who plays Holly J. Sinclair on Degrassi. Trivia *favourite ice cream flavour is vanilla *loves cupcakes *his identical twin brother, Thomas, was born 2 minutes before him *has a younger brother, Michael (born on May 4th 1994) *his favourite physical feature in a girl is her eyes *if he could choose to own any pet, he'd choose a white lion *has three dogs: a border collie, a border collie lab, and a pomeranian shih tzu he describes as "the devil" *cannot stand the sound of nails on a chalkboard *if he could be any animal, he would be a lion *his trademark is his crooked smirk *both he and his brother Thomas are nationally ranked trampolinists *has worked with both Luke Bilyk and Aislinn Paul prior to his start on Degrassi *his worst lockermate was his brother Thomas (Thomas used to take his stuff to class) *created his Twitter account on the set of Degrassi *for a while, was obsessed with drinking Coca Cola *has worked as a trampoline coach *he and his siblings were all in gymnastics when they were younger *plays guitar and piano *is a good singer (sang Hallelujah and other songs while performing in Songbird at the New Market Theatre in 2010) *was deeply moved by his experience in India with the Degrassi cast *admits to being a very competitive person *has played double A hockey, football, baseball, wrestling and other sports (except for tennis) *his best friend on the set of Degrassi is Luke Bilyk *his brother Michael has confirmed that he and Thomas are about 5'7''-5'8'' in height *is best friends with Justin Kelly, who played Noah on "The Latest Buzz" *as of 2011, still lives at home with his parents, his brothers Thomas and Michael, as well as Michael's best friend Aryan *Colin Mochrie is his uncle (he married Munro's dad's cousin, Debra McGrath) *has two birthmarks on his neck *is very close with his twin brother Thomas *his brother Michael confirmed that Munro's middle name is NOT Skylar, Skyelar, or Skylear *writes amazing 'amayzing' *graduated from Pickering High School in Ajax in 2008, at the age of 17 *while visiting Mildred Hall School (Yellowknife) as part of an anti-bullying campaign, confessed to having been bullied in elementary school *has a hot tub and a pool (family house) *loves Oliver and Company *likes New York *his favourite movies are The Lion King and Raging Bull *wants to keep an acting career *originally auditioned for the role of Drew on Degrassi *loves to pull pranks *found out Santa wasn't real when he snooped through his Mom's closet one year and found a present with the tag 'To: Munro, From: Santa' *moved from Ajax to New Market a few years ago *two of his cousins are twins *has brown carpet in the living room Latest activity Category:Browse